Consequences
by Helena Todd
Summary: What happens after Mr. Todd and Mrs Lovett have a drunken one night stand?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **First Sweeney fic! Let me know what you think! I don't own any of the characters unfortunately...

"Mum?" Toby called anxiously through the bathroom door, "Are yeh ok?"

A muffled "Fine, luv" came back at him. Sighing, Toby turned and leaned against the door, knowing full well she was nowhere near being 'fine'.

Nellie Lovett stood by the wash basin gripping it for support. Taking in a deep breath, she studied her pale reflection in the mirror. What was wrong with her? This was the third day in a row she had woken up only to find herself moments later dashing to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

With a heavy sigh, she reached for the door, pulling it open and being met by Toby falling into the small room.

Mrs Lovett looked down at him, her eyebrows raised; as he stared sheepishly back up at her from the floor.

"Hi mum."

"Wot are yeh doin' down there?" She asked, holding out her hand for him.

"Wanted t' make sure you was all right, didn't I?"

Nellie smiled guiltily as she helped Toby to his feet. He'd been ever so worried about her over the past few days.

"I'm fine luv. Just a bit sick's all. I'll be betta by tomorra."

Toby frowned at her.

"Tha's wot yeh sed yestaday."

Nellie rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Toby's shoulder, guiding him out of the bathroom.

"And I do feel betta than I did yestaday. I'll be back to me ol' self agen by tomorra."

They came to a halt as they reached the living room.

"Now, 'av yeh dun as I asked yeh t' do?"

The young boy shook his head "Not yet..."

Nellie nodded, "Well get to it then. I'll be out in a bit."

"Yes mum."

As Toby left the room, Nellie flopped down into her rocking chair and shut her eyes. Truth be told, she felt no better today than she had done yesterday. If anything, she felt worse. That though, was the last thing Toby had to hear. He would only try make her see a doctor. Something she was keen on doing.

"Mrs Lovett?"

She briefly opened one lazy eye. There, in front of her, stood Sweeney Todd. The man who drove her crazy, yet she could not help but love.

"Wha' is it, luv?"

"My shirts."

She sighed, "Wha' 'bout 'em?"

"Where are they?"

Mrs Lovett opened her eyes once again, allowing them to momentarily linger on Mr Todd before flicking their gaze to a dresser.

Mr Todd followed her line of gaze; his eyes came to rest on a pile of shirts, freshly washed and folded. Without uttering a further word, he lifted the pile and turned back to the door.

"Mr T?"

He stopped, keeping his back to her. She continued

"'ow long are yeh gonna ignore me for?"

Silence filled the room as he continued to stare blankly ahead.

"Mr Todd..." Mrs Lovett sighed as she lifted herself from the chair "Mr T, s'been a whole month, yeh've barely said a word t'me."

Mr Todd flinched. She had a gentle hand resting on his arm. He gave her a look of disgust before pulling away sharply, taking a further few steps forward.

"It 'appened, luv," She started "Nuthin's gonna change that. No matta 'ow much yeh ignore me." Mrs Lovett took a deep breath as she felt yet another wave of nausea wash over her.

Mr Todd turned to face her, noticing the woman was particularly pale and breathing heavily. He knew she was right. Nothing could change what happened between them, no matter how hard he tried.

"Mrs Lovett..." He began but before he could finish, Mrs Lovett rushed out of the room, her hand clamped over her mouth.

Mr Todd cringed as he watched Mrs Lovett empty the rest of her stomach into the sink, her tiny frame shaking with every heave. Finally, she ceased. She straightened herself up and glanced in the mirror, jumping slightly as she caught sight of Mr Todd. She flashed him a weak smile.

"Sorry yeh had t'see tha'."

Mr Todd ignored her apology

"What's wrong with you?" He asked passively.

"Guess I got a stomach bug or somethin'."

Mr Todd nodded once. His face showed no emotion as he spoke

"There's work to be done."

Mrs Lovett drifted in the centre of the sea of customers and looked around. The day had been more busy than usual so far, and it was only lunch time.

"Mind out mum!"

She stepped aside as Toby dashed past. He carried a jug of ale towards a gentleman and placed it down on the table.

Nellie watched the boy as he smiled on receiving payment. She really was lucky to have him. Always running around and willing to help her in anyway he could. She smiled gently as he came back to her, his dark eyes beaming.

"'ere mum." He said as he held out a penny. Nellie shook her head.

"No, luv. You keep it."

Toby grinned, "Thanks mum!"

Nellie slipped an arm around Toby's shoulder.

"'s'alrigh', luv. Yeh deserve it."

Feeling faint, Nellie raised a hand to her head and gently massaged her temple. She needed a break.

"Toby, dear?" He looked up at her, "I'm jus' gonna see Mr T." She paused briefly, "Will yeh be ok on yer own for a bit?"

He nodded, "Yes."

She gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Good lad."

As Mrs Lovett made her way to the bottom of the stairs, she felt a surge of pain shoot through her head, her body turned clammy and her vision blurry. She stumbled and gripped the stair railing tightly, pulling herself up the first few steps.

Halfway up the stairs, she stopped, looking back down on her customers. They appeared to be spinning, muffled chatter coming from their mouths. In the middle of the crowd, she spotted Toby watching her. A look of worry spread across his face. That was the last thing Mrs Lovett saw as she felt herself falling backwards.

* * *

So that's it for the first chapter...what do you think? Should I continue?? All views welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Consequences - Chap 2

**A/N: **Thanks to all those who have reviewed )

"Mrs Lovett?" A deep voice started, "Mrs Lovett, can you hear me?"

Mrs Lovett let out a short moan of pain as her eyes fluttered open and scanned the room. She had been moved to her bedroom and placed on top of her bed. An aging man stood over her.

"Mrs Lovett, I'm Doctor Turner."

Damn. This was all Toby's doing, she just knew it.

"I don' need a docta." She declared stubbornly.

Gingerly, Mrs Lovett pushed herself up. The old man rushed to aid her. She flinched as she flexed her arm in attempt to keep the doctor away. An attempt which failed.

"You've taken quite a fall." He paused, "Thankfully, you've suffered only minor cuts and bruises." He paused again as he watched Mrs Lovett raise her hand to the back of her head. "Your son tells me you have been feeling unwell as of late?"

Mrs Lovett nodded "Jus' a bit sick s'all."

Doctor Turner looked her over before he turned his attention to his bag.

"Mm-hm… Mrs Lovett, after today's events, I don't think we should take any chances. I would very much like to conduct a proper examination."

She opened her mouth to protest. Doctor Turner silenced her with a firm look.

"That's not optional, Mrs Lovett."

She sighed and nodded.

It had been over an hour since Doctor Turner had arrived. Mr Todd and Toby had long ago shut the shop and had been in the living room ever since. Mr Todd paced the floor, his head down and hands clasped behind his back. Toby had placed himself on the couch; his elbows rested on his knees and his head in his hands. His eyes followed Mr Todd's figure around the room.

"Why are yeh always pacin'?" Toby asked, breaking the stony silence.

Mr Todd stopped and glared at the boy, his eyes narrowed. Why did he insist on asking questions? Or even talking at all for that matter?

"It 'elps me think." He replied flatly, before he resumed pacing.

Another silence filled the room. Toby bit his lip. A nervous look spread over his face.

"D'ya…d'ya think she'll be ok?"

Sweeney Todd rolled his eyes, "I don' know, I ain't a doctor." He said sharply.

Toby lowered his head. Mr Todd stopped pacing again and glanced at Toby. The boy was genuinely worried, maybe even scared. Mr Todd frowned, turning his back on Toby once more.

"She'll be fine, boy." His words were blunt, but at the same time, in some strange way, they were almost a comfort.

It was another half hour before Toby jumped up from his seat as Doctor Turner entered the room.

"Is she ok?" He asked anxiously.

Doctor Turner smiled gently, "She's fine."

"Wha's wrong wiv her?"

Doctor Turner looked Toby over before turning his attention towards Mr Todd.

"Eh, Mr Todd?"

Mr Todd faced the doctor.

"Mrs Lovett has asked to see you."

Mrs Lovett stood beside the small window; her arms folded protectively across her body. She replayed the doctor's words over and over again in her mind. Surely there was some mistake? There just had to be! How would she tell Mr Todd and Toby? How would they react? She was about to find out.

Sweeney Todd entered, pushing the door closed behind him. He fixed his eyes on Mrs Lovett expectantly.

"Well?" He asked bluntly.

Mrs Lovett pursed her lips, "I…" She stopped. This was going to be harder than she thought. "'ow's Toby?"

She could not do it. There was no way she could tell him. But he had to know…

"Fine." He paused "Mrs Lovett, why did you want to see me?"

She had to do it…

"Mr T, I…" She trailed off.

"Spit it out, woman!" He snapped, becoming increasingly frustrated with her.

"Mr T…" She took a deep breath and shut her eyes "Mr T, I'm pregn'nt." There. She had said it. Her eyes opened.

Mr Todd stared at her, unblinking, as he processed her words. She expected him to believe that?

"Mrs Lovett, my patience with you is wearin' thin. Either tell me or…"

She interrupted him, "I ain't lyin' Mr T." She raised a hand to her neckline and gently massaged it.

Her words ran through his head. She had sounded serious. Maybe she really was. He shook his head. Stupid woman had got herself pregnant.

"Fantastic, Mrs Lovett, jus' wonderful." His voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"I's…I's yours." She stuttered quietly, averting her eyes from him.

His icy stare pierced her. Him? Have a child with her? It was absurd. The very idea of it repulsed him.

"That…_thing, _Mrs Lovett, if you are indeed pregnant, is not my child. It never will be."

Her eyes stung with tears, "Mr T?" Her voice sounded small.

"No!" He shouted, "Johanna is my daughter. My _only_ child! Nothin' you say will ever make that _thing _mine!"

He stormed out the room, slamming the door.

Nellie wrapped her arms around herself, tears flowing freely. She shuffled over to the foot of the bed, sobbing heavily. What would she do now? She could not do this by herself.

The door opened again as Toby poked his head into the room.

"M…mum?"

Nellie signalled for him. As Toby sat down, he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled him close to her as she continued to cry.

"I's ok mum. I'm 'ere for yeh…"

So there we have it, another chapter done. Once again, all views are welcome and appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short! Thanks for all the reviews!

Sweeney stood beside the large window in his shop. He toyed mindlessly with his razor. Moonlight flooded in, bathing him and the room in silver. Several hours had passed since Mrs Lovett had told him she was pregnant.

Pregnant. With his mistake. His child. His flesh and blood...

No. He pushed the thought aside. It was not his child. It never would be his. He could not accept it. He would not accept it. He could not allow it to get in the way.

'Get in the way of what?' He heard a voice inside him ask.

Lucy was gone; he had succeeded in killing the judge. As for Johanna, she was long gone with that sailor.

What was there left for him?

'Mrs Lovett. Your child. They are your family now.' The voice told him.

They would never be his family, he argued. His family had died years ago.

Sweeney groaned as he sank down into the chair.

Why had he let it happen? Why had he not put a stop to it?

It had started innocently enough. He had assisted Mrs Lovett in moving the last of the bodies – why he had decided to do this though, he was not sure. He even watched her as she baked them into pies for the following morning.

They had retired to a booth a short while later, a bottle of gin accompanied them.

Time passed, the gin was consumed. He could feel the effects of the alcohol taking over. Which is why, he assumed, he had tolerated listening to her talk for what felt like hours, her speech becoming progressively worse.

What prompted him to kiss her was beyond him, but never the less, he did it.

Mrs Lovett had resisted him at first, giving him some slurred speech about it not being proper. He had teased her a bit longer before she allowed temptation to take over her.

He had taken her roughly on the floor of the shop that night. Leaving her alone no sooner had he finished.

He had betrayed his Lucy in the worse way possible. He would not allow it to happen again.

Sweeney stood beside Mrs Lovett's bed. He reached for his razor. He would dispose of her and his mistake for good.

Mrs Lovett moaned gently as she moved around. Sweeney stopped. He looked back at her as he slid the razor back into its holster. He watched her as she slept. Her lips were parted slightly, she breathed lightly, her unruly curls had been unpinned and now hung loosely around her face. She looked peaceful.

He had entered the room with every intention of ending her life then and there, but something stopped him. As much as he loathed the woman, could he really live without her? After all, she did do everything for him. Without her, where would he be? How much longer would he be able to keep his murderous secret just that?

"Bloody woman." He muttered.

Sweeney departed, feeling frustrated with himself. Why could she not be disposable like his customers? Why did she have to be of such use to him?

He paced the floor of his shop once more. Determined to find a way to get rid of the child.

* * *

That's all for now! Again, sorry it's so short! Will try update again tonight xx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am sorry this has taken so long! Hope you enjoy it. More to follow xx

* * *

From the day he was born, Tobias Ragg had never been considered to be the brightest of children; Pirelli had taken it upon himself to remind Toby of this as often as he possibly could, but despite this, he knew enough to know when he was being lied to.

He had spent the past few hours with Mrs Lovett cradled in his arms, her vulnerable frame shaking with suppressed sobs. All the while, she had tried brushing him off, repeatedly telling him that there was nothing to be worried about.

Of course, he knew this was most definitely not the truth. Her continuous flow of tears had told him that.

As he lay curled up on the floor in front of the fire, with a bottle of gin resting beside him, Toby attempted to piece together the events of the day.

It had all started with the doctor.

Yes, the doctor had said something to Mrs Lovett; something that she had felt necessary to share with Mr Todd; something that had angered him greatly, far more so than normal.

He frowned. What could the doctor possibly have said to upset Mrs Lovett so much and infuriate Mr Todd?

Mrs Lovett had been unwell, he knew that. Was that it? Was Mrs Lovett's ill health responsible for the unexplained outburst? Surely it was not _that_ serious?

Wide eyed and suddenly overcome with worry, Toby shifted his body into a seated position. A cold sweat had formed across his forehead as thoughts that sickened him filled his mind.

Was Mrs Lovett dying?

"Mum..." Toby whispered, tears threatened to leave his eyes.

What would happen if she did die? What would become of him? Mr Todd would, without a shadow of a doubt, force him to leave and he would once again be alone.

A door slammed. Toby jumped; his eyes locked on the sitting room door and his breath held. The dull thudding of footsteps came closer to the door.

Silently, Toby lay down and faced the fire. His eyes closed as the owner of the footsteps entered the room.

Toby listened as the heavy steps hesitated before they continued across the floor and out of the room.

Letting out the breath he held, Toby climbed to his feet as he scrambled towards the door the footsteps had exited through.

Moments later, he found himself standing outside Mrs Lovett's door, peering into the darkened room. There in front of him, standing by Mrs Lovett's bedside, was Mr Todd.

The boy frowned. What was he doing there?

As his eyes began to adjust, it became clear as to what Mr Todd intended to do. His chest tightened and his breathing quickened.

Mr Todd was going to kill Mrs Lovett.

His heart thundered as he stepped closer to the room. He had to stop Mr Todd.

Toby froze. What could he possibly do? Mr Todd would surely over power him and then kill both him and Mrs Lovett.

His mind raced as he helplessly watched the scene in front of him. Mr Todd stood over Mrs Lovett; his razor firmly gripped in his hand, watching her.

He was watching her.

Toby frowned. Relief spread over his features as he watched as Mr Todd placed the razor neatly back into the holder.

Without warning, Mr Todd turned. His eyes fixed sternly on Toby as he slowly stepped closer.

Toby straightened himself.

Mr Todd continued forward. His eyes travelled over Toby as a twisted smile appeared on his lips. Toby allowed his eyes to meet those of Mr Todd.

They glared at each other as Mr Todd stepped out of the room and came to a stop. Seconds passed before Mr Todd shook his head and stalked away.

Toby allowed his body to relax as he heard the door slam shut once again.

As he settled himself back down in front of the fire, Toby replayed the events of the last few minutes.

One thing in particular dominated his thoughts. The cold scheming glare that Mr Todd had thrown him had become etched in his mind.

As Toby stared mindlessly at the flames, he listened to the dull steps of Mr Todd as he paced above. Toby sighed.

Mr Todd was up to something, but what?

* * *


End file.
